Reminisce
by Cerucci
Summary: Remus' five kids are all grown up and are starting Hogwarts,he still hasn't seen Sirius since the day he walked out on him. He's done some things he wasn't proud off and it seems to be coming back to bite him in the butt. After eleven years he finally sees Sirius again but things aren't just going to go back to the way it was before, or are they? Slash Mpreg, slight feminization.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is the sequel for the 'Impending Fatherhood'. There is a time skip and this shows what happened to Sirius and it also flashes back to what Remus went through in order to take care of his children. You don't need to have read the first story to understand this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter, sadly. If I did then it probably won't be as popular and awesome as it is today.**

* * *

Remus smiled as he sat in the garden of his home, watching his children play. Harry and Ailean were planting flowers in the flower beds while Alistaire was kicking a football around with Loren. Adira and her brother Eason were rolling around on the ground, play wrestling.

"Eason be careful with your sister, she's delicate". Remus said.

"Mama, I'm not delicate, I tough and awesome"! She yelled and attacked her brother again.

Remus winced, he had hoped his daughter would grow into her charm and become more ladylike but at the age of ten she was anything but ladylike, she was more into physical contact sports than wearing a dress.

She would rather choose a pair of sneakers and baggy jeans over wearing ballet flats. Remus still held on to the hope that maybe when she becomes a teenager she would have grown out of her awkward tomboy phase.

"Mommy, I planted those flowers for you, to remind you how much I love you". Ailean said hugging his mother.

"Aww, you're so sweet". Remus said. His cute little boy Ailean was the youngest of his five siblings, while Adira was the oldest.

Ailean was more poised and ladylike than Adira could ever hope to be. He did everything neatly and with grace, he always had a smile on his adorable dimpled cheeks and tried his hardest at making everyone happy, he was so sweet you could get a toothache from being around him too long, or so his brothers keep saying.

Eason was the second born on the 9th of June 1981 at 9:56 in the evening. He wasn't a very patient boy and was rather fond of destroying things, he had the same hobbies as Adira and the pair are usually always seen together doing something mischievous.

Adira and her twin Eason were born within five minutes of each other, followed by Alistaire and his twin Loren and then finally Ailean whose birth took over half an hour due to complications.

* * *

"Mum! Where are my boots, I need my boots"! Loren screamed from upstairs.

"Loren, try looking in your closet where you last left them". Remus called trying not to yell at his kids. Today was their first day of school and there was only an hour till the Hogwarts Express leaves the platform.

"Mum, my wand, I can't find my wand. I lost it". Ailean sobbed against his mother. Remus sighed and hugged his beautiful son.

"Baby it's in your boots, again".

"Oh, thanks mama". Ailean grinned and kissed his cheek before he pulled his wand out of his boot. He had been watching way too many Wizards of Waverly Place and was copying Alex by keeping his wand in his boot, only problem was he always forgot he put it there and comes crying to his mother.

Finally they were all set, well almost.

"Has anyone seen Adira"? Remus asked, looking around for his daughter.

She's in the pantry again, eating all the cereal straight from the box". Loren snitched.

"Thanks baby, I'll be right back". Remus said and hurried to the pantry.

"Why aren't you dressed"? He asked his daughter.

"M'not going". Adira replied, shoving a handful of cereal into her mouth.

"Why not"? Remus asked, ready to give her a stern talking to for being rebellious again.

Adira sighed and shoved the box of cereal away with her feet. "I'm not ready to leave home, to leave you. I won't know anyone there. It's a strange new place for me and I don't like going to new places".

"Oh baby, you're not leaving forever, you're to get to visit for the holidays and you won't be alone, you've got four brothers going there with you and also Harry will be there and next year Harry's sister will be starting Hogwarts as well. Your uncle Severus is also the Potions Professor, you won't be alone, I promise". Remus said.

Adira smiled a little and ran her hand through her shoulder length wavy hair, hair that reminded Remus of Sirius. Everything his little girl did reminded him of his husband, well ex-husband. She had the same eye colour, the same determined mischievous look in her grey eyes, even her smirk is very much like her father's.

Remus felt pang of hurt his chest but pushed it aside to help his daughter get dressed and packed for Hogwarts.

Remus heard the floo activate and Harry and his parents stepped through along with his sister.

As usual James and harry ended up sprawled out on the floor while Severus and Fern elegantly dusted the soot off their clothes.

Alistaire rushed to help Harry to his feet while Severus tried to help his wife up only to have his hand smacked away.

"I can get up by myself, I'm not an invalid". James said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I was just trying to help". He muttered.

"Ugh I bloody hate flooing". Harry muttered under his breath, thanking Alistaire for helping him up.

"Only because you always end up making out with the floor". Fern snorted at her older brother.

Harry glared at his little sister. "Brat". He said.

"Mummy, Harry called me a prat". Fern sniffed falsely.

"Harry behave". James snapped.

"What, I didn't call her a prat, I said brat". Harry snapped.

"Watch your tone young man". Severus said, giving his son a piercing look that had the boy staring down at his shoes in shame.

"Erm I hate to break up the cosy family moment but we have a train to catch in about twenty minutes, and it takes twenty minutes to drive to the train station". Remus said.

"Oh right, sorry about that Remus. We should get going". James apologised and ushered his two children out to the car while Remus shrunk the children's trunks.

Soon all ten of them were inside the car, which had been magically enhanced to accommodate all of them.

Remus let James drive the car, he drives like a madman which was exactly the only way to be able to get to platform 9 ¾ on time.

At the platform Remus tearfully hugged his children tightly, ignoring the dirty looks people threw his way, he wasn't exactly well liked in the Wizarding World.

The kids got on the Hogwarts Express, still waving goodbye to him. James and Severus said goodbye to their son and left. Remus was about to leave too when something or rather someone, caught his eye.

"Sirius". He gasped quietly.

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint anybody with this chapter, it didn't turn out the way I wanted but well I can always fix it in the future. Sorry if there are mistakes.**

**If there is any confusion all you have to do is ask and I will happily clarify it. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading, please review to tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to take a moment to thank ****blackangel150**** and ****SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up**** for leaving such awesome comments on the first chapter. It made me grin for hours. I hadn't thought anyone would like it.**

* * *

_At the platform Remus tearfully hugged his children tightly, ignoring the dirty looks people threw his way, he wasn't exactly well liked in the Wizarding World._

_The kids got on the Hogwarts Express, still waving goodbye to him. James and Severus said goodbye to their son and left. Remus was about to leave too when something or rather someone caught his eye._

* * *

_"Sirius". He gasped quietly._

Sirius looked up and locked eyes with Remus. He quickly turned away and tried to get lost in the crowd.

Remus wasn't about to let Sirius leave without an explanation and an apology as to why he left him to cater for five children without a backwards glance.

"Sirius"! Remus called, shoving people out of the way to get to his ex-husband.

Sirius stopped in his tracks and gritted his teeth as he turned around.

"Remus". Sirius said quietly.

"Why"? Was the only thing he could utter.

"Why what"? Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Why did you just leave, why did you leave me and your five children, you just left one day and didn't come back, how could you"! Remus cried.

"Shut up"! Sirius snapped, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

Remus was about to say something else but stopped when he saw a slender hand slip around Sirius's arm.

"Sweetie is something wrong"? Lily Evans said to Sirius.

"No, nothing's wrong baby". Sirius said, his arm going around her waist and pulling her closer.

Remus felt like he got hit in the chest with a bludger. "L-lily"? He stuttered.

"Oh hi Remus". She smiled.

Remus wanted to scratch her eyes out but he fixed on a false smile.

"What brings you guys to the Hogwarts Express platform"? He asked, proud that his voice didn't betray the pain he felt.

"We were saying goodbye to our two daughters, Abigail is in her third year and Winnie is in her second year". Lily smiled brightly.

Remus felt like he couldn't breathe, he turned around and ran out of platform 9¾ heading straight for the car where James and Fern were waiting for him.

"Hey, I saw what happened. Are you okay"? James asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Remus looked at him with glossed over eyes. "Yes, why won't I be"? He gave a watery smile.

James was about to say something else but decided against it.

"Okay, let's get you home". James smiled and led him to the back seat of the car.

Remus didn't notice when he was deposited in his bedroom.

"Do you want me to stay with you"? James asked gently.

Remus shook his head. "No, you go and take care of Fern. I'll be fine". He said offering James a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

James was about to insist on staying but he couldn't practically hear his husband's voice telling him not to push it.

"Okay but if you need anything just give me a floo call". James said and went downstairs to his daughter, silently casting a spell to let him know when Remus tried to do anything suicidal, again.

He and his daughter apparated home, Fern having to steady her mother before he crashed into the floor again.

* * *

**I am so sorry for this short chapter, I am going to get started writing the third chapter soon. I am really trying to update every day. Don't forget to tell me what you think please. Laters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I read all the reviews and I was astonished I received that amount of response, I was so happy, I had to get writing right away, you guys are my inspiration, every single one of you that took the time to review my story, and those who also followed and favourite, I really appreciate it. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy like when I sniff hand sanitizer...it's not weird.**

**Warning: sex scenes in this chapter, it was inevitable I just had to include it, cos I'm such a pervert lol ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Severus stared at the students in front of him, most of them were hopeless and couldn't even brew a pepper-up potion to save their lives, but one student stood out from the rest, she was brilliant at potions. Always working away diligently and cutting her ingredients with measured precision.

She was easily the best student in his third year class and her sister was the best amongst the second years. But every time Severus sees the girls he could feel the guilt eating away at him for not telling Remus about them.

Whenever he's marking their essays and he sees their last name he knows he should tell Remus about his husband's unfaithfulness.

Abigail and Winifred Black were the perfect mixture of Lily Evans and Sirius Black, in terms of looks that is, with black hair and green eyes but when it came to ability they took after their mother's book smarts.

But he hadn't wanted to make Remus even more depressed than he already was, sure the werewolf put up a brave front but Severus knew firsthand how broken and fragile the man was.

"Professor, I finished my potion, I bottled it and left it to cool and I cleaned up my cauldron". Abigail said quietly.

Severus looked up, he hadn't noticed her approach him. "Very well Miss Black, since class ends in a few minutes you may leave early". He muttered.

Abigail smiled and collected her things before making her way out of the Potions classroom.

Severus got up and walked up and down the aisles, on more than one occasion having to stop an idiot child from blowing up the dungeons with a careless mistake.

* * *

Remus sat in the middle of his bed, his legs crossed under him as he stared at his hands in his lap.

All the crap he'd been through, all the shameful things he'd done, all this while Sirius was busy playing happy families with Lily Evans.

_####[ Flashback]####_

_Remus was exhausted, the quintuplets were born last month, he struggled to cope with feeding them all. He was starving, his body couldn't produce milk fast enough to fill five hungry babies. _

_James and Severus helped out as much as they could, they would bring him food and help babysit while he gets some sleep but one of the babies always cried whenever he tried to sleep. They would pay his rent for him so he didn't have to worry about that, for now at least._

_Gradually he adjusted to the feeding schedule, the full moon was a blessing because he and his children would shift into their werewolf counterpart. The process was painless for the pups since they were born werewolves. _

_The change often left Remus weak but at least Moony would hunt and eat then the children would feed from him which was really the only reason Remus was able to keep going._

_The quintuplets were little over a year old when Remus indirectly received a letter from Sirius._

"_Remus, a letter came for you but the owl delivered it to my address, I don't know why". Severus said handing Remus the letter as they moved to sit in the living room. The kids had been put to bed, they were finally sleeping through the night and James, Harry and Fern were back at Snape Manor, getting some much deserved rest._

_Remus sat down slowly next to Severus, opening the large envelope and pulling out the contents._

"_H-he's divorcing me"? Remus asked quietly, his voice wavering tearfully._

"_I'm sorry Remus, James and I were contemplating whether or not to let you see this". Severus said, handing an edition of the DAILY PROPHET to him._

_It showed Sirius on the front page in his Quidditch uniform holding the Quidditch cup._

"_But he told me he got fired". Remus said, not understanding what was going on._

"_I don't understand it either, all I know is he was seen in Paris last week with Peter Pettigrew, some rumours are going about that they are sleeping together". Severus said quietly._

_Remus flinched at that statement and then turned back to the divorce papers again, there was no letter or anything, just the documents requesting his signature and a drop of blood to verify the desire to severe their marital bond. _

_Remus didn't know what to do with himself, he was exhausted, he was weak and now he was being permanently jilted. _

"_I don't think I can do this anymore Severus, haven't I tried enough, I try being strong for the children but I can't do it anymore, I'm falling apart Severus, sometimes I think I still see him in the room right next to me, talking to me, touching me, I just want this all to end". Remus cried. _

_Severus pulled the smaller male into his arms. "It's okay, everything will be okay, you have James and I". He soothed. _

_The man held him as he broke down and finally cried his heart out, all the tears he had kept bottled up he let it break free out of him, for hours he stayed in Severus' arms sobbing and falling apart._

_Severus was right there, holding him, reassuring him that everything would work out._

_Remus looked up at Severus and couldn't help but admire the man's sharp handsome features._

"_Severus". He whispered lightly, leaning up and brushing his lips across Severus'._

_Said man jumped back, putting some space between them._

"_Remus, why did you do that"? He snapped, holding his fingers up to his lips._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Remus cried. Severus' expression softened and he pulled Remus closer again._

"_It's okay, you didn't mean to". He said._

_Remus kissed Severus again, this time hard._

_Severus tried to push him away put the werewolf pushed Severus down onto the sofa, straddling him and unbuckling his belt._

"_Severus please, I need this, please. Just once, please I beg of you. I need this". Remus pleaded tearfully as he quickly stripped himself._

_He leaned down and quickly stroked Severus to hardness, occasionally putting the large member into his mouth._

_Severus groaned in pleasure and tried to shove Remus away again but couldn't bring himself to do it, he was a man after all, his body responded to Remus no matter how much he tried to stop it, Remus had a way with his tongue that could drive any man senseless._

_Remus was hovering over Severus, his knees at either side of Severus, the man's weeping erection still in his hand as he guided it to his entrance and slowly impaled himself on the erect pole, drawing a stifled groan from Severus as he felt Remus' tight hot passage engulfing his manhood._

_Remus gasped, he revelled in the pain of being penetrated again after so long. He didn't wait for the pain to fade before moving, he wanted, no, needed to feel that pain, to remind him he was capable of feeling, his body had been numb but with the sharp pain coursing through his spine he felt alive again._

"_Severus". He moaned lifting his hips up then sinking back down rapidly, he couldn't bear to wait any longer. He bounced quick and hard, effectively bringing a sweat covered Severus to a rapid climax as well as himself as Severus' cock stroked against his sweet spot every time he moved._

_Remus reached his peak soon enough, his walls squeezing Severus tightly till an orgasm was pulled from the man's body and he flooded Remus' fertile insides with his sperm._

_After coming down from the orgasm induced high, Severus quickly shoved Remus off him and hurried to the fireplace, pants still around his ankles as he flooed straight home to confess to his wife what he had done with his best friend._

_Remus slowly began the realise the severity of what he had done, he had seduced his best friend's husband. Not only was his own marriage ruined, now he had most likely ruined that of his best friend._

_Remus cried himself to sleep on the sofa, white liquid leaking out onto his thighs._

* * *

**I am so sorry for another short chapter, I'm just really exhausted, it was almost 2 am when I wrote this but when I went back to read it there was a lot of mistakes and it wasn't fit to be posted yet, I've edited it the best I can, sorry if there were mistakes. **

**I will definitely try to update the next chapter by tomorrow, or today. I hope you enjoyed, please review to let me know what you think :) Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews, I feel so happy! Your reviews bring tears to my eyes. I love you all! Honestly, I do.**

**MiraMae**** asked if there was a chance that James and Severus could be together with Remus instead and I have to admit I have thought about that but the damn story seems to be writing itself, if anyone else would like to support this idea just leave a review and if enough people seem to want it then it will definitely happen :)**

* * *

_Remus slowly began the realise the severity of what he had done, he had seduced his best friend's husband. Not only was his own marriage ruined, now he had most likely ruined that of his best friend._

_Remus cried himself to sleep on the sofa, white liquid leaking out onto his thighs._

* * *

Remus snapped out of his reverie when the sound of the doorbell ringing reached his ears.

He made his way downstairs, James usually didn't use the front door and whenever he did he always barged in without knocking.

Remus opened the door slowly and he was surprised to find Lily Evans at the door, looking awkward.

"Lily? What are you doing here"? He asked, subtly wiping his eyes to dry the traces of tears.

Lily bit her lip. "I came to see you, you looked really upset earlier". She said.

Remus didn't know what to feel, touched that she took the time to come and check up on him or angry that she was the one who stole Sirius away from him. But the more he thought about it the more he realised that it was the other way around.

"Can I come in please"? She asked.

Sirius nodded dumbly and stepped aside to let her through.

Lily stood awkwardly inside the moderate sized living room.

"Have a seat". Remus offered.

Lily smiled and sat down opposite Remus.

"Is there any particular reason why you came"? Remus asked, he knew he was being cold but it just hurt to look at her.

"Like I said I came to see if you were okay. ". She said.

"I'm fine, you can leave now". Remus stood up to open the door for her.

"Remus please, it's about Sirius isn't it"? She asked, grabbing his arm before he could make it to the door.

Remus contemplated whether to out Sirius for the cheating bastard he was or let Lily carry on the being deceived.

Remus sat next to her. "It is". He said quietly.

"What did he do"? Lily asked, just as quietly, she already had an idea what it could be. She had seen the pictures of the children displayed all over the living, children that looked so much like Sirius that it couldn't be a coincidence.

"He left me for you". Remus said simply, his tone devoid of emotions but the pain in his eyes was enough to make Lily flinch.

"How long was he with you"? Lily asked.

"We started fooling around in the fourth year but we weren't official or anything, we were fourteen we had only kissed a bit. Sirius was scared of what his parents would think if they found out he was gay.

He asked me to go out with him in the sixth year regardless of what his parents thought. His brother Regulus had confessed to their parents that he was gay and they weren't upset, well Walburga was furious but Orion said only his children's happiness mattered.

Since then Sirius and I had been together, we've had our little fights but we never split up longer than a few hours a few days at most. Then at the end of seventh year he proposed to me. We were engaged for four years before the wedding arrangements were made, there were only six people at our wedding, he didn't want a large crowd. A year after that we conceived, he wasn't happy but I convinced him. When he found out I was having five he freaked out, after a few months he walked out and never came back". Remus said then he turned to Lily.

"What about you, how long"? Remus asked tightly, fighting the urge to cry.

"We dated in fifth year through to seventh and he proposed as well. We got married a year after secretly with a few random muggles as witnesses. Then over two years later we had our first child, he became distant then, he wouldn't come home for days at a time. When I asked him where he went he told me it was because of his job he had to travel around the world. A few months after Abigail was born we conceived Winnie. He started spending a lot more time at home but he was either drunk or high". Lily said.

Remus' heart constricted tightly. "How was he able to legally married the both of us"?

"He's a pureblood, pureblood men are allowed to marry as much as they want, to different partners at the same time to increase chances of a male heir being born". Lily said, kicking herself mentally for not having figured it out earlier.

"So he cheated on us with each other. I can't believe this". Remus said.

Lily and he sat together and cried, comforting each other. The man they both loved had used them and they had both bore children for him.

James apparated into the living room and luckily fell onto the sofa rather than the floor.

"Phew, for a minute there I thought I was gonna have to go to St Mungos to get my teeth reinserted into my mouth, again". James said, stretching. He finally looked up and saw Lily.

"You"! He marched straight up to her and dragged her to the floor by her long red hair.

"You whore! How dare you steal his husband and then come here to make him cry"? James cast a wandless cutting hex on her.

"James, no you don't understand. She's not to blame". Remus said hurriedly as lily screamed in pain, welts raising along her skin and little beads of blood weeping from the cuts.

"Don't try to defend her Remus, you're too nice. She needs to pay". James said darkly.

"James no, she did nothing wrong. Sirius married the both of us". Remus struggled to explain.

James looked at him. "The both of you"?

After a quick explanation of the situation to James, Remus flinched when the windows rattled in their frames and everything in the room seemed to shudder and shake.

"James calm down, your magic is making everything go haywire". Remus said.

"I'm gonna kill him. I know I said that before, but now I'm really gonna kill him. How dare he? I didn't do anything about it years ago because I was pregnant and was then too occupied with helping you and today getting you home was more important than going after that son of bitch. But now, I'm gonna hunt his ass down, and I will neuter him, with my bare hands". James growled.

Remus and Lily looked scared, James was a force to be reckoned with, and he never made empty threats.

The last time he had seen James this angry was when Severus told him about them sleeping together.

_####Flashback]####_

_Severus leaned against the fireplace, panting as he hurriedly fixed his clothes._

_He paced back and forth in the living room, wondering if he should risk James' wrath by telling him or to just try to forget everything. But then again if James finds out later he would be even more furious at Severus for keeping it from him._

_Severus punched the wall in fury. How could he have done this? James won't want to be with him after that. His children, he could lose them, could lose James as well._

"_Sev, are you okay"? James asked gently, approaching his husband._

_Severus looked at James who was rubbing sleep from his eyes, he was wearing one of Severus' shirts as a night shirt, it was too big on his little frame he wasn't wearing anything else underneath, his already wayward hair even more mussed from sleep._

_Severus couldn't help but notice how beautiful his wife was, he pulled his precious love against his chest._

"_I'm so sorry". He whispered._

"_Why"? James asked, leaning against Severus._

"_I...Remus..." He didn't know how to start._

"_What happened to Remus"? James asked, alert at the thought of something happening his best friend._

_Severus was quiet for a few minutes then he looked into James' eyes._

"_I love you, you know that right"? He said._

_James rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, you tell me that every day. Now what's this about Remus"?_

"_I slept with him". Severus blurted out._

_James stood still for a while. "Y-you, what"? He asked breathless._

"_I'm so sorry, both of us didn't mean to, it just happened. He needed the comfort after he received divorce papers from Sirius". Severus said._

_James apparated on the spot, appearing in Remus' little apartment. _

_Remus was still curled up in the same foetal position on the couch._

_James anger was through the roof, mostly towards Remus._

_The windows were the first to shatter, followed by things throwing themselves around the room, the air thickened with the amount of uncontrolled magic flowing out James._

_Remus had woken up when the windows shattered, he slowly sat up, not surprised to see James glaring bloody murder at him._

"_How could you". _

_Those words were uttered quietly, coated in unbridled rage and betrayal._

_Remus stared at his hands, he didn't have any excuse._

"_I'm sor-". James cut him off with a punch to the face._

"_Don't even think about apologising, you think saying sorry will magically fix this? You know what it feels likes when your husband cheated on you, why, why would you heartlessly do the same to me. I've done nothing but help you, I didn't have to do that you know I could have just left you alone to rot"._

_Remus didn't look up or tried to stop James from punching him again._

_But when the next punch didn't come he looked up and saw Severus holding a struggling James._

"_James". Severus said gently. James kicked and punched and pounded on Severus chest as he cried and raged before slumping against his husband in exhaustion._

_Severus hugged him tightly. "I'm really sorry and so is Remus". He said._

_James pulled away slightly from his husband and looked at Remus._

"_I don't want you near me and my family any longer, I don't even want to see you right now". James apparated away._

_Severus didn't look at Remus as he fixed all the damage James caused, before he apparated away he threw a little pouch of money in front of Remus, knowing that this was likely the last time Remus would receive any form of help from the Snape family._

_He was right._

_####[End of flashback]####_

"James don't go after Sirius, he isn't worth it". Remus said.

"No, I can't just let this go". James paced.

"Where's Fern"? Remus asked, hoping the thought of his daughter would be enough to calm him down.

"She's at a sleepover". James said, sitting down.

"What are we going to do now"? Lily asked after the silence stretched on for a while.

"I don't know". Remus sighed. Sirius better have a good reason for this or else he's going to see the dark side of Moony.

* * *

**Yay this is longest chapter yet. I was really inspired by the reviews, it helped a lot. I wanted to focus on the emotions of James and Lily and Remus and also Severus in this chapter. Next chapter will be focused on the children at Hogwarts and how they are getting on. Please review to tell me what you think and if you would like to see Severus and Remus and James together ;)**

**And I think it's time for Sirius to make another appearance, don't you? :) Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise for how long it took me to get this chapter out, school life has been hectic. I got kicked out of Sixth form, something to do with the fact that I only went to school like two days a week instead of five but I chalk that up to the amount of bullying and harassment I have to go through and I also failed all my exams because I fell asleep during the exam but that's because I have severe obsessive sleep apnoea disorder, the stupid school still said that wasn't a valid enough reason even though I showed them my doctor's note. So I managed to get into College to do Information Technology since I'm good with computers, yay me!**

**...anyways sorry about the long ass boring author's note, I just felt the need to rant, lol. I made this chapter extra long for you guys, I tried to answer some of the questions you might have, if I didn't then that means the explanation will be later on in further chapters. I am just so shocked and happy at the reviews I got, I mean wow. Thank you guys so much, I love you all. **

**Special thank you to **_**Nerdswagg**_** for sending me a Private Message and getting me off my ass so I could update this. I hope you enjoy reading this; hope you all enjoy reading this, I certainly enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

"_What are we going to do now"? Lily asked after the silence stretched on for a while._

"_I don't know". Remus sighed. Sirius better have a good reason for this or else he's going to see the dark side of Moony._

* * *

Sirius paced the length of his living room at Grimmauld Place, trying to figure just what the fuck was going on. Something was messing with his head, he didn't know what. The more he tried to remember the more his head ached.

He growled and kicked the coffee table in frustration. "What the fuck is going on with me"! He swore.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the quintuplets were settling into their new houses with ease, except for Adira and Eason of course, they were prone to get into some kind of trouble or the other.

Loren was sorted into Slytherin it was a surprise but not as much a surprise as Ailean also being sorted into Slytherin, which came as a major shocker to anyone who's ever spent time with the boy if anything they believe he belonged in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Adira and Eason were sorted into Gryffindor and Alistaire into Ravenclaw.

The quintuplets didn't like being separated from their siblings but they knew they had to get used to it, at least they could see each other at meal times in the Great Hall.

* * *

Remus was tidying up the house, not that it needed any tidying up, since the kids left for school a week ago there was no one to mess it up.

He sighed as he folded his children's clothes and placed it in the drawers. He had already done this twice but he had ran out of things to do so he had emptied the drawers and wardrobes and sat on the floor, swamped by a sea of clothing, re-folding and sorting every last one.

When Lily and James had left the other day he had time to reflect upon the conversation. What didn't make sense to him was how Lily knew where he lived, he had been hiding from the wizarding world for years now and it was almost impossible to find where he lives, also he wanted to know how Sirius managed to somehow live with two families at once.

Sirius and he had never spent that much time apart, when Remus and Sirius have a row Sirius only goes away for a couple of hours before coming to apologise. There wouldn't be enough time for Sirius to go back home to Lily and play happy families. Surely Lily would have noticed that her husband only spends an hour or two with her before he leaves.

Something wasn't right here. And he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Ailean was sitting in the common room knitting, yes, knitting.

"What the hell are you doing"? Loren asked, looking at Ailean as if he had grown another head.

Ailean looked up from his task. "I'm knitting". He said with a dimpled smile.

"I know that but why are you knitting, aren't you a little too young to knit"?

"Knitting is for everyone, I'm practising for when I get older, I might even knit little cardigans and hats for my babies". Ailean said, getting back to his knitting.

"You seriously have nothing better to do with your free time than sit here and knit"? Loren asked, sitting next to Ailean and placing his feet against the edge of the coffee table. He unscrewed a bottle of nail polish and began carefully painting his toenails black.

"I have already done my homework. Well, the ones I could understand". Ailean said. He then looked up when he didn't receive a response from his brother. "What are you doing? Mum doesn't let us wear nail polish or wear make-up of any kind".

"Well mum isn't going to find out, it's just a little nail polish, it's not like I'm painting my face with make up or anything. It's just harmless fun". Loren said, tongue sticking out at the side of his mouth in concentration as he finished with his toenails and started on his fingernails.

"Where did you get that from? Did you steal it from someone"? Ailean asked quietly.

"No, I don't steal Lea. One of my friends gave this to me. Everyone in our little group wears make up".

"That's because most of the people in your 'little group' are third years, I don't really think they're your friends Loren, be careful". Ailean warned.

Loren just rolled his eyes and carefully screwed the cap back onto the little bottle of nail polish. "You're stressing too much grandma get back to your knitting". He grinned.

Ailean looked closely at his brother's suspiciously shiny lips. "Is that lip gloss? Loren you're only eleven. I don't think you should be hanging out with those third years anymore, it's dangerous".

"What, just because they gave me lip gloss you think I'm suddenly in danger". Loren scoffed.

"I'm telling Eason, he'll smack some sense into you". Ailean said, packing up his knitting and marching to the Gryffindor common room, then he stopped in his tracks, he had no idea where the common room was. He went back to the dungeons.

"Fine, I'll wait till we meet at the Great hall or when we have a lesson together". He said, sitting down and starting his knitting, he wasn't very good yet, so far he had only managed to make a misshapen blob that was supposed to be a little hat.

Loren just smirked. "I know you Ailean, you wouldn't dare rat me out you're far too nice". He said.

Ailean gave him a sweet smile. "We'll see about that".

* * *

**(Warning, smut scenes ahead and it's quite rough, just thought I should warn you in case anyone feels uncomfortable, just skip to the last paragraph)**

James was lounging on Severus' desk in his private study at Hogwarts while the man was trying to mark the potions assignments which had most likely been done at the last minute.

"James, you're in the way. I can't get anything done with you on my desk". Severus mumbled, pushing James' ass off the parchment he was marking.

"But I'm so bored. Fern is on that stupid muggle school trip to France for a week and my little Harry is here at Hogwarts but I can't see him because apparently it's not cool for your mother to come and visit you in your dorm room". He huffed.

Severus smirked. "Does it still hurt? I knew you were upset when he said that to you last year when you embarrassed him in front of his friends in the Gryffindor common room".

James aimed his sneaker clad feet at Severus' head, aiming to give him a good kick for making fun of him.

Severus caught him by the ankle and dragged James towards him.

"Calm down, I don't want to have to spank you again for being violent".

James moaned and climbed onto Severus' lap. "I won't mind being spanked". He got up and wiggled out of tight skinny jeans, he then bent onto the desk. "I'm sorry Professor, I've been such a naughty boy, spank me Professor, please". He said, waving his ass in Severus' face.

Severus groaned and squeezed a soft round cheek. He laid light smacks on the pale flesh, earning a soft gasp from James. Severus stood behind James with his hand laid flat across his ass.

"You have been a naughty boy, time for your punishment, I'm gonna spank you hard and watch your butt turn nice and pink, you'll like that won't you, little slut". Severus growled, landing a hard smack on James's ass.

James yelped and moaned. "Yes, I'm your slut Sevvy, hit me harder".

Severus smacked his supple ass a few more times till it turned pink, he admired his handprint on his beloved's ass.

James was panting harshly and pushing back against his husband's hand. "Severus please fuck me, I'm so wet for you, baby please".

Hearing his lovely wife begging for his cock like a wanton whore aroused Severus even further. He quickly freed his aching erection slid deep into his wife's waiting hole; it greedily sucked him into the welcoming heat.

James practically purred in delight as Severus slid home, he was barely given time to enjoy the feeling of being filled to the brim before Severus pulled back and shoved back in at the perfect angle. James let out a strangled cry as he arched his body and his toes curled with pleasure, he could barely get his breath back before his husband was fucking him like his life depended on it.

The sounds James was emitting just made Severus thrust into him harder. James thrashed around on the desk, scrabbling to grab something to hold on to as he was driven out of his mind.

Severus knew every part of his body; he knew the exact spot that could melt James into a quivering mess if stroked just right.

James could barely get enough breath into his lungs to moan and scream but he somehow managed it.

"Sevvy! Yes...oh fuck! Don't...oh fuck don't stop...ooh...there, there, oh fuck yes right there...ooooh fuck me, yes!" James screamed holding to the edge of the desk and pushing back against Severus.

Severus was panting and trying so hard to keep going but between James' screams of pleasure and the tight heat clamped around his cock he was powerless. While he wasn't very vocal during sex, his harsh pants and deep groans were enough to let James know he was definitely enjoying himself.

James felt a hand wrap around his ponytail and tugged backwards, forcing him to meet Severus' lust blown onyx eyes that had a predatory glint to it, a harsh smack to the butt make him moan even louder.

Severus knew what James loved and he loved giving it to him. He laid more hard smacks to his wife's ass and watched the way the skin flushed and heated up under his palm.

The more Severus yanked on his hair and smacked him the closer he got to his climax. Severus gave his hair a particularly harsh tug and a sound smack to butt accompanied by a near brutal thrust to his prostate.

James keened and screamed long and hard till he went hoarse as his orgasm rippled through his body and his thighs clamped tightly and he came hard, ropes of pearly white liquid splashing onto the desk and staining half of the student's assignments. His body shuddered as he came down from his high and his hole contracted rapidly and tightly.

Severus let out a deep guttural groan, his thighs quivered and his stomach tensed as he released deep into James who had crumpled onto the desk in exertion, he shivered as he felt his husband's hot release flood his insides.

Severus could barely hold himself up on his two feet and he flopped down onto his padded chair, James moaned weakly at the feeling of Severus' flaccid dick sliding out of him.

It had been a long time since they had had that kind of rough sex, the last time being the night Severus had admitted his betrayal. James had cried and screamed when they got home, he had thrown everything he could at Severus, had punched as hard as he could before he dissolved into tears in his husband's arms. They had slept together but it been rough and painful at least on Severus it was, he had been bitten and scratched up during the act.

At the end of the day James had calmed down, he knew he couldn't stay mad at Severus or Remus for long, he loved them too much and he hated seeing them hurt. Remus meant a lot to him but he wasn't ready to forgive him just yet; he wanted to give his emotional wounds time to heal first.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. The sex scene totally and utterly stumped me lol. For this chapter I tried writing in different sections to try and capture everyone's lives, I hope it isn't confusing.**

**Next chapter will focus more on Sirius and what's going on in his jacked up head, lol.**

**Your reviews inspire me so much and make me so happy, I'm going to start replying to them at the bottom of every chapter from now on, just to show that I really do appreciate you guys. These are the reply to the reviews from chapter 4.**

_**Ryuzuu**_** – thank you, I love their friendship too, it's really the only thing that got Remus through the tough times. Thank you for reviewing :)**

_**Guest**_** – yes Lily understands, but doesn't it seem that she understands a little too much, James and Severus will definitely have their kinky way with Remus, lol but it might not be a permanent thing. Sirius will have his ass handed to him soon and yeah we will be seeing more of him and the kids. Glad you loved the update, makes me so happy :)**

_**Annabeth**__**Volturi**_** – Yeah well I don't wanna give anything away too early even though I really want to, but I'll tell you this, Sirius didn't think he did anything wrong. The James, Severus and Remus thing is a sure thing but might not be permanent; James is just too possessive lol, I'm not gonna say anything else on the Lily thing, lest I give the plot away lol, thanks for the review :)**

_**MiraMae**_** – I should be thanking you for the idea of a threesome, I jump at the chance to write anything smutty lol. And yes Lily and Remus know the truth, or do they? Thanks for the review and the awesome idea. :)**

_**Emmalia**__**and**__**Kaitlyn**_** – I'm glad you loved it, don't worry it's gonna be a happy ending, I can't bring myself to make Remus suffer anymore, okay maybe just a smidge more, lol. Thank you for the review, I'm glad my story stuck itself to your brain like an earworm...okay that sounded quite gross lol, ignore it :)**

_**Marry Jane24**_** – I think Lily already knows he had five kids, I'm not sure though, lol I don't remember if I wrote it. I'll have to re-inform her and we'll see her reaction, lol. Thank you for the review :)**

_**Tierra741**_** – I know what you're thinking, why are James and Severus still talking to Remus, well it'll be explained next chapter, which is going to have the final flashback I think, I'm not sure actually. And wow that's an idea, to have Rita Skeeter uncover everything. I'm going to have to use that, thank you for the helpful suggestion and the review :)**

_**Guest**_** – I'm glad you love my story, yay makes me feel well chuffed. And you're right something did change James' mind, or rather, someone. And don't worry Remus is going to have a nice man or men that will look after him and love him, he deserves it. Thank you for the review, it means a lot to me :)**


End file.
